Hidden Talent
by Dangerous1991
Summary: Spencer has a hidden talent that only his best and closest friend, Enrique Gonzalez, knows. But when happens when his team finds out, including his father?
1. Chapter 1-Backstage

15 YEARS AGO...

Spencer took a deep breath as he draped the dark jacket over his thin form. "You can do this man, you can do this."He thought to himself, as he placed the black hat on his head, then remembered that was for later, then put it back on the desk. "Why am I so nervous? I've done this one before a million times. Maybe it's because this one actually means something."He thought again as he slipped on his left shoe, then the right one.

Finally, he slid on the intricate part of the whole outfit;his glove. Careful not to do too much damage to it, he carefully slid the white, sparkly glove onto his thin, pale, left hand. He took another deep breath, then reached for the scissors. As careful as he could, he snipped off tiny pieces of his hair. Not a lot, just enough to maintain the haircut the fans loved on the 8-year-old. He then reached for the black hair chalk, then colored his hair black, making sure he colored it so that no one could see his chestnut-colored, golden tresses.

"Yo, you done? People waitin'." The Mexican 8-year old called, leaning against the doorway. Enrique Gonzalez saw the worried look on his best friend since preschool's face when he turned around to look at him.

"Pre-performance jitters, Moonwalker?" He teased, making his way through stacks of books and drawings, finally sitting down in the green easy chair. "A little bit, yeah," he confessed. "It's just that, well...I'm scared of my dad catching wind of this. If he ever finds out I skipped school for this, he'll kill me. I'm not kidding." He said seriously when Enrique smiled."

"Look, Moonwalk, you can't let him get to you. Don't let him win. We can't and won't have a gunfight at the O.K. Corral, I'll make sure of that."

Spencer smiled at the reference to that movie. "Thanks, man. How would have I survived preschool without you?" Enrique smiled and said, "Probably wouldn't have sung, and crash and burn." Spencer smiled, stood up, and donned the black fedora. "Let's go. People waiting'." Enrique followed him out of the room, but they both stopped abruptly when they saw who was standing in the hall.

It was Spencer's father.

And he was mad.


	2. Chapter 2- Showtime

"Oh, crap. What do we do?" Enrique asked, his voice quivering with fear. He knew the extent of William's hate, and he hated seeing the aftermath on Spencer. Spencer didn't answer. He just stood there, stunned. How the hell did he find out where Spencer skipped off to?

"Uh..." he said, unsure of what do do, let alone say. "Let's just go back and uh...hide." He said. They turned to leave, but not before William spotted them both. "Spencer!" He growled. They both froze. "Uh-oh." Enrique said. Reid was petrified. All of a sudden, memories came back...memories he didn't want to remember. The beatings, the alcohol...the rapes. He couldn't go through them again, no, he just couldn't...

"Run! Save yourself!" He yelled. They both made out for a full-on sprint, but not before William grabbed Spencer and Enrique's ankles, sending all three tumbling to the floor.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..." Spencer thought as William pulled them both to their feet.

"Spencer, what the hell are you wearing," he growled as he took in his son's apparel. "_Huh. He does notice_."Spencer thought to himself, as he looked at the ground.

"Spencer, run!" Enrique yelled as he tackled William to the ground.

Spencer immediately sprinted for the backstage door. When he opened it, he crossed the back of the stage and stood on the stage...right in front of the judge panel for the New York School of Performance Arts.

"Hello...my stage name is Moonwalker Jackson, but my real name is Spencer. Spencer Reid. The panel looked up in intrest when they heard the youngness in his voice, and were startled to see an 8 year old

"I'm a dancer," he continued. I mainly do Michael, The King of Pop. Today, I'll be doing one of his hit songs,_ Billie Jean. _He gave the operator a signal, and the music started.

"_Alright, show them what you're made of." _ Spencer thought as he smiled and started to dance.


	3. Chapter 3- Interrupted

When the music started, Spencer smiled and started dancing, did what he did best. There were other people in the theater too, he just didn't see them. He did the intro to the song, then when he heard that specific point in the song, he began to sing.

"_She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one?"_

He sounded incredible. No one in that theater have ever heard a powerful voice like that from a boy. Everyone was mesmerized by the sound of Spencer's voice and his awesome dance steps.

"_She told me her name was Billie Jean, and she caused a scene, then every head turned-"_

Spencer stopped immediately when he looked to his left. He took one look. One. His face went pale, and he dropped his microphone. He stood stunned for a full minute, then bolted to his right backstage. He immediately went to the dressing room he previously occupied, grabbed his stuff, and ran out.

Everone was stunned. Why did he stop? He sounded so good.

It was William.

Seeing that Enrique was only a mere boy, he managed to shake him off and lock him in a closet. He then ran to grab his son before he could do something that William thought was "stupid", "weak", or "embarrassing".

When he was backstage, he heard music playing. He thought, "_Damn him! When I get him..." _ he walked toward the stage, hell bent on teaching his son a lesson, but more to see his son fail.

He expected the worst when he saw Spencer was starting. He watched intently, waiting for Spencer to miss a step, skip a note, anything. He didn't count on him making any mistakes. What's more...he sounded amazing. William never realized how good his son sounded, until he realized...he never even heard him sing before.

"_Oh, god...what have I done?" _ William thought as he watched his son sing his heart out. "_How could have I spent so many years criticizing him when I didn't even know what I was criticizing? God, I should've paid more attention..."._

When Spencer ran out, he was scared out of his mind. What happened to his best friend? He had to go back for him. He just had to.

He had to.


	4. Chapter 4- Show's over, folks

Spencer was at a loss. He was frickin' scared, but he had to go back for his best friend. As soon as he turned to go back, he saw Enrique running toward him. "Spencer!" he yelled, trying to get Spencer's attention. He did, as Spencer ran towards him. They hugged each other, then looked at each other. "Bro, you alright?" Spencer said. "Did he get ya?"

"Nah, he locked me in a closet, but I lock picked myself out. All in all, not too much damage." Enrique replied. "Did he get you?" he asked nervously.

"He saw me dancing. I saw that look of horror on his face, so I stopped and ran." Spencer said. "Well, it looks like I won't be going to New York City anytime soon." Enrique gave him the 'I'm sorry' look.

"Bro, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. It was William's fault. He screwed this all up." Spencer said, putting a hand on Enrique's shoulder.

"Come on, man. Please, please, please don't beat yourself up over this." Spencer said. Enrique looked into his eyes. Even though this was the worst of times, he still had that glimmer of hope mixed with life in his eyes. It was always there. Through the best and worst times. Especially when he performed.

Enrique smiled, and Spencer took his hand from Enrique's shoulder. Enrique saw that Spencer was still wearing his black hat. Enrique took it and put it on. "Come on. Let's go to Mic-home." Enrique said, correcting himself. He kept forgetting Michael's home was their home too. Spencer nodded, and they walked side by side home.


	5. Chapter 5- 10 years later

10 YEARS LATER...

Spencer Reid sat there on his couch, stunned. He really didn't want to relive those memories from his childhood, but there was nothing else to do. He already read enough books to fill someone's personal library, and he couldn't stand another episode of _21 Jump Street._

It was Friday. 19 year old Spencer had gotten home from school an hour ago. He found his friend Woody inside the apartment playing some game with Spencer's three-year-old sister, Carly. He had originally asked Enrique to watch Carly while he was at school, but Enrique had twin siblings, so that was a no. He was so lucky when Woody overheard them and said he'd watch her.

Woody was sitting on the floor with her. "Okay, next question. Where did the Wright Brothers, Disney, and The Ramones first start?"

Carly thought for a moment, clapped her hands, and fluently said, "A garage.". She started talking fluently when she was 18 months old. Spencer was always proud of her for that. Spencer had thanked the medical doctor for his help, and Woody left to go work his shift at St. Kathleen's Hospital.

Spencer continued to play the game with Carly, then after a whole five rounds, they talked about what was happening in school. Carly went to Woodward Elementary while Spencer was enrolled in the FBI Police Academy.

"How'd your day go?" Spencer asked.

"Puzzles, blocks, crayons. Too easy. I'm wrecked." she said, taking a bite out of her candy bar.

"Same thing, except I had to hit someone with the blocks."

"Self-defense training?"

"Yep.

"Oh, by the way, here."she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the kitchen table they were sitting at. "My teacher wants to see you again."

"Again?" he asked, picking up the paper. He had gotten numerous calls regarding Carly's...high intelligence. She was at an advanced level, another thing Spencer was proud of, but they always caused problems at school. The pictures she drew really set it off. She mostly drew faces, but in good detail, at a 5th grade level.

"What'd you draw this time?" he said after looking at the paper.

Carly opened her backpack and took a piece of construction paper out of it and gave it to Spencer. It was a comic strip titled _The Sparza Deficiency. _It was actually pretty funny. "I really don't see what the problem is. It's just a comic." Carly said.

"That's just it. It's a comic strip. No one expects a comic from a toddler. To them, it just disrupts the balance of nature." Spencer said.

"Was it like that when you were in school?"

"Oh, yeah. The idea was to keep me in a normal environment as much as possible. Actually, I think it still is today."

Carly thought for a minute. "I don't like that idea."

"Me either, kid."

They talked some more, then Carly went upstairs for a nap, leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts. Deciding not to think about his audition, he went over the sequence of events leading to Carly's birth.

Father had come for no apparent reason.

Fling with mom.

Pregnant.

Birth.

Mom couldn't take care of her.

Spencer took care of her, even though he was only sixteen.

Had mother commited at eighteen.

Child Protective Services found out.

Threatened foster care.

Moved to New Orleans with his band, the Jackson Friends, and the person who was always there for him, who encouraged him on every choice he made. Michael.

Struck out as a solo artist.

Movies.

TV.

Stage.

Stopped.

Enrolled in academy.

Here now.

"Yep." Reid thought as he sat back in his chair. "I really did have a life." He closed his eyes and images of his youth appeared. He sat back and relived them once again.


	6. Chapter 6- Adoption

"I don't believe it." Enrique breathed as he saw the papers come out of the copier. "We're actually Jacksons now."

"Yep. From now on, we shall be known as Matthew and Richie Jackson." Spencer said, smiling.

"Michael...I don't know what to say, this is...thank you." Enrique said.

"No problem, man." Michael said, smiling. "It's just...wow. My boys. You guys are finally my boys."

"After 9 years...finally. We're your boys. Jacksons."

They had been trying to officiate the adoption ever since they were 10, after their dads had left them. For some reason, they had never been able to...until today. But, Spencer and Enrique weren't the only ones being adopted by their father figure.

"Wow. I still can't believe you adopted the kids, too." Spencer said, looking at the paperwork. The twins Enrique's father had left him kept their names, Mario and Maria, but Spencer changed his and Carly's so his father could never find them.

"Matthew Jackson, Richie Jackson, Maria and Mario Jackson, and Carson Jackson." Spencer recited from the paper."

"Wait, why did you rename Carly Carson? She's a girl." Michael asked, confused. "And besides, I thought her name was Scarlet. How does that fit in?"

"My father. He doesn't know about her. If he found out, I know he would do something stupid."

Enrique immediately changed the subject.

"A family. Might not have the right members, but still...a family. I always wondered what having one felt like." Enrique said.

"Wait until people find our family tree, see how messed up our history is." Michael joked, smiling.

"Yeah," Spencer said, smiling as well. "I mean, we got three little kids, two twins and a tomboy. A skinny white teen, a Hispanic teen, and a guy who looks like Michael Jackson, all from broken homes."

Enrique thought about it, then smiled. "Damn, we are messed up."

Spencer's watch started to beep. "Awh, man. I gotta go. School starts. I really thought when I moved here it would get easier than Orleans. I was so wrong."

With that, he waved goodbye, and exited the Quantico Adoption Center, now a proud Jackson. Matthew Jackson.

He liked the sound of it.


	7. Chapter 7- 4 more years later

4 more years later...

It was Saturday. Matthew Jackson was sitting in his apartment, watching TV, drinking coffee. His BAU team had a day off.

His phone rang, and he picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Hey, it's 'rique. Listen, Johnny told us to meet him at the studio today."

"What? Why?"

"The guys from corporate came a day early."

"Shoot, I had high hopes they would be late. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"See ya soon."

"Bye." Spencer hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. He finished off his coffee, turned off the TV and went to go wake up his sleeping sister.

He picked up one of his dog's, Freddy's, chew toys, opened the door, and threw the toy at the slumbering tomboy. The toy squeaked when it hit her and landed on the floor.

"Ow. What?" she said, obviously angry. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't really that big, but really skinny. She looked exactly like Spencer when he was younger, except she had color in her face, unlike her brother. She and him had a lot in common. She liked to read, reads at the same speed Spencer does, is a child prodigy with grades off the roof. But most of all, she is in show business, and as of two years ago, Spencer was too.

"Corporate came a day early. Come on, we gotta go." he said, picking up her Adventure Time Finn backpack beside the door and throwing it at her. She caught it.

Spencer left and went to go get ready himself. He and Carson were signed on to the same record company with Tony Mazara, the Italian who owned the company. Their contract was almost up. Only two more weeks, and they would walk away free agents, owning half the company, the same deal Michael Jackson had with Sony.

Spencer had stopped performing when Carson was born for obvious reasons, but when Carson signed on with Tony Mazara, he went back to show business and signed on with her, knowing Tony all too well. He was a textbook tyrant. He went crazy at even the littlest detail. He wanted everything to be perfect, all for money. All he cared about. Money.

How he treated his performers wasn't any different either. He went ballistic if they missed a note or a dance step. He worked with him when he was 8, and left after two weeks, ending his contract, and went to go work with the record label Enrique and Michael went to.

But now, he didn't care if he had to endure the verbal abuse again. It was his job to protect his little sibling,

and it meant taking a few hits along the way.

He quickly changed into one of his costumes. He decided on the suit from Smooth Criminal. After he was done, he grabbed his black Jansport backpack and walked back to the living room where Carson was waiting.

She had decided on a costume too, but she chose the red leather jacket from Beat It. She had her green backpack slung over her shoulder, and was playing a game on her phone. She looked up when he walked in. "You done?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Spencer opened the door, and they quickly made their way to the parking lot, getting some weird looks on the way. They got into the blue and white car and drove off toward Mazara Studios Inc.


	8. Chapter 8- Showtime again

When they finally made it inside the building, it was buzzing with worry. Stagehands making last minute adjustments, performers rehearsing, singers singing their scales. People were worried.

"Damn, people. Calm down." Carly said under her breath, setting her backpack down on the floor in the dressing room with the green door.

"Oh, hey. There's Johnny." Spencer said, setting his backpack down on the floor as well, closing the door and made his way toward Johnny.

Johnny was 6'4, had brown hair in an Adam Lambert style, and brown eyes. He would've passed as a normal guy if it weren't for the scar running down his face. It was a white scar, starting at the bottom of his ear and ending at the bottom of his jaw. He usually hid it when he went out, but when it was only him and people he knew, he let it show. He had gotten it during his rookie days with Spencer, but that was a different story.

"Matt!" Johnny said, waving him over. Spencer and Carson quickly made their way toward him.

"Bro, why are people freaking out?" Spencer asked. "I thought it was just a showcase."

"It was, but corporate decided they wanted a full-out show, and guess who got the opening act." Johnny said, handing Spencer a piece of paper.

"Damn it! Who volunteered me as tribute?!" Spencer said as he looked at the paper. His opening song will be Smooth Criminal.

He was really glad he chose that suit.

"And..." Johnny said, handing Carson another piece of paper. "Guess who got the closing act?"

"Awh, man! Who-ooh, hey, Beat It." she said when she saw what her closing song was.

"Well, Tony was the one who volunteered you guys, sayin' you two were the best ones around here."

"Hey! What about the other guys?! Don't they get some credit?!" Carson yelled. She always thought of others before herself. Just like her brother.

Suddenly, the lights went on and off and a buzzer sounded. That meant it was time to start.

"Oh, shoot. You'd better get ready." Johnny said to Spencer. Spencer nodded then hurried towards the stage. Carson quickly followed.

Spencer stepped onto the stage, and smiled towards the people from corporate.

"Hey, what up, yo? I'm Matthew Jackson, but my stage name is Moonwalker Jackson. So, from the suit, I guess you know what I'll be singing."

Spencer immediately went to where he had to go. He had rehearsed this act numerous times. He knew the lyrics and steps by heart.

He quickly took a pose, then gave a hand signal. The music started, then people dressed from the twenties danced onto the stage.

"_As he came in through the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. He came into her apartment, left the blood stains, on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she, was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom. Annie, are you okay, are you okay, Annie,"_

Corporate looked up. "Good, that means they're interested." he thought to himself as he continued to dance and sing.

"_You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal!"_

Spencer and five other backup dancers did the specific dance in the song, followed with an _"Ow!"_ from Matthew. He managed the pool table scene with a few simple props. He then immediately danced up the stairs on stage that lead to the metal balcony above.

_"So they came into the outway, it was Sunday, what a black day! Mouth to mouth resuscitation, silent heartbeats, intimidations. Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay, Annie?"_

So far, so good. He had corporate interested, and the performance was going very smoothly. It lasted for a couple more minutes, then the big solo started.

Spencer jumped off the table he had previously spun on, then started to really dance. He did that dance again, then kicked, spun, and danced some different moves. He was incredible. He nailed every step, and his timing was perfect. He danced as well as the King of Pop himself.

_"You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal!"_

The music stopped abruptly, then recorded gunshots rang out in the theater. Spencer spun while the gunshots rang out. When they stopped, he stopped.

He stood there for a minute, buttoned his suit jacket, turned around, and walked off stage.

He could hear the applause as he walked away. He smiled.

When he got backstage, he saw more performers hurry on stage. He walked back to the dressing room with a green door where his sister was. When he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the floor, going through thick books by the minute.

"Oh, man, Spence. We got a problem." she said, standing up.

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

"I got a call while you were on stage. It was...that man."

"What? What're you talking about? What-?" Suddenly, it all became clear. "What did he want?"

"He...he wants you to visit. Meet his new family." she answered bitterly.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with him?! You don't invite the family you left behind to meet the family you currently have!" Then he thought for a minute. "He didn't find out about you, did he?!"

"No, I pretended I was your manager."

Spencer sighed. "Good. Why didn't you tell him no?"

"I kept telling him that, but he kept insisting you come."

Spencer sighed. He never wanted to see his father again, and he knew Carson never wanted to know who he was or what he did. He was faced with a real problem here. Then worry gave way to curiosity. How the hell did he get his number?

"Well, the answer's pretty simple. We just ignore him until he stops calling." Spencer said.

Carson thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Good idea, Moonwalker."


	9. Chapter 9- The League

It had been three days since William Reid contacted Spencer and Carly. He had tried numerous times to send them messages via e-mail and phone. They ignored the calls and deleted his messages, and blocked his e-mail address from both of their accounts.

It had also been three days since corporate came for the show. Obviously, Spencer's went smoothly. So did the rest of the show. Carson and her friends' version of Beat It was astounding. All in all, everything was fine. That was, until the Monday Spencer went to work...

Spencer was sitting at his desk finishing up some reports, seeing as the team didn't have a case today. JJ came up to chat.

"Hey, Spence. How'd your show go?"

JJ was the only one who knew about Moonwalker Jackson, the other part of Reid the others didn't know about. He rarely kept secrets from the team, but he didn't think he could've lived that one down. Sure, he told them his real name instead of Matthew, but still. He was just surprised that Garcia hadn't found anything online about it. That was something he didn't get.

"Phenomenal. Everything went smoothly, but corporate came a day early, and instead of a preview, they wanted a full-out show. Also, my dad called."

"Wait, what?"

"He called me while I was performing, and tried to contact me ever since. I deleted all his messages and blocked his e-mail, but he won't give up."

"How come he called? Why now?"

"Apparently, he wants me to meet his family. I kept telling him that you don't hound the son you left behind to meet his new kids, but he kept on calling and calling, so I'm flying out next week so he'll leave me alone. Hey, Michael Jackson song quote!"

JJ smiled. He loved Michael Jackson. She remembered that he started when he was only six. Unfortunately, his father refused to see the beauty and art, so he got off to a rocky start. But after he left, Reid grew and grew until he became the wonderful person he was today.

"Well, good luck, Reid."

"Thanks. Bring you back some poker chips."

JJ smiled and walked away. Spencer finished his files a few minutes later. He stood up, grabbed his bag and left, since it was towards the end of the day, and went home to pack for yet another long weekend ahead of him.

10 minutes later...

As Reid rode the train home, he started to think. He felt a little guilty when he told JJ it was only him going. He hadn't told her or the team he had a sister. He knew if they found out, things would happen. Bad things from his past life.

After his father left, he had to do _something_ for income. When he was 5, his father entered him in the Big Brother program, and found Michael. Michael Jackson. When he first heard about him, he was ecstatic. He thought he was the actual man. But when he actually met him, he was even more awesome. He looked like him, was a singer and dancer also, and acted a lot like him.

He even had the same back story as him. He was born in Gary in 1959. He had brothers all named after the Jackson family, his parents had the same names as the real Michael's parents, and, unfortunately, had the same skin condition as Michael Jackson.

So, after dear old dad left, Michael was able to get him a job as his recording studio as the guy who edited the songs, seeing as how he was good at technology.

But, the salary wasn't enough. Enrique had problems of his own, too. His dad had left him too, and seeing how his Mama had died, he had no one to rely on. So, Michael had told them about his biggest and darkest secret.

He actually worked for a government ally called the Brotherhood. They took on jobs that were too big for the government to handle. He got them jobs there as assistants, but then they saw the awesome stunts they pulled. Ninja training, Tae Kwon Doe, Spartan training, and a lot more. So, they signed on to be rookies, and moved up and up the ladder until they were where they were, now.

Spencer still worked for them, even though he was in the FBI. He couldn't leave. He didn't know why, but he had close ties there.

Eventually, Carson found out they had a "Little Rookies" program and begged to be an agent.

Spencer knew how dangerous it was to be a Brotherhood agent. He couldn't even remember how many death threats he got, or how many murder attempts there were, so he said no every time.

When she turned 7, though, he juggled around the idea because that was how old he was when he entered. Eventually, he entered her as a rookie, and she went up and up the ladder too.

The only difference was, she used a different name. Billy Jack, her code name. He knew if the team found out, it would eventually make it to Blitz, their biggest job ever, and hurt them all.

The train came to the station and stopped. Spencer sighed and got off. He began thinking of the Blitz.

Blitz was a pharmaceutical company from the United Kingdom. They began two years after Spencer and Enrique signed on as rookies. About six months after, the Brotherhood found out they were selling tainted drugs and didn't make a callback to the public. People died, but no one was able to make a connection to the company, so they took action, and they've been fighting ever since. It had been going on for 12 years now.

Spencer had walked up toward the apartment and unlocked the door. He walked in to find Carson playing Michael Jackson's _Moonwalker_ on her laptop. She had a deep love for Jackson and the 80's much as her brother. Almost every Halloween, instead of being a fairytale princess like others, she had always been some celebrity from that time period.

"Hey, did the rat bastard call?" he asked, putting his stuff away.

"No, but Johnny called. Something about letters, or men, or something...I can't remember."

Spencer shot to his home phone and dialed Johnny. He had called Spencer about the Men of Letters, or better known as The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. They were the highest, most elite group in the Brotherhood. Spencer and Enrique had sent in applications two weeks ago, and have been waiting ever since.

"Johnny, you called?" Spencer asked anxiously when Johnny answered.

"Just got word from The League." Johnny replied. "You and La Bamba are in, Moonwalker."

"Wha?" Spencer said, stunned.

"You're in, mang. I gotta go. Bein' chased by the local mob...again. See ya." Johnny hung up the phone.

Spencer put down the phone. He couldn't believe it. He, Spencer Reid, had gotten into a group that was named after a movie. He walked back into the living room, and Carson noticed his expression.

She smiled. "You got in, didn't ya?" she asked, pausing her game.

Spencer smiled back. "Yeah. Yeah...I did."

Carson stood up and hugged Spencer. "Proud of you, mang." she mumbled quietly. She wasn't one to always express her feelings. Reid smiled and hugged her back.

"We should probably get ready." Spencer said, now an extraordinary gentleman.


	10. Chapter 10- What happens here stays here

"Well...this is it, kid. Welcome to Las Vegas. What happens here stays here." Spencer told Carson as they drove past casinos in their Nissan rental car. "And...it's also the one of the leading causes to alcoholism, sex diseases, and gambling addictions." he added, seeing Carson's smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"How come you brought me out here in the first place?" she asked. The question had been bugging her since he said they were going to their hometown. "I thought the whole reason you disguising me as a boy was so dad couldn't find out about me."

Now it was Reid's turn to smirk. "First of all, call him William, and yes." he replied. "But I thought it would be kind convenient to meet him and help you learn about where you came from. Plus, I thought we could rake in more money from the casinos with you sneaking in and helping me with the cards, tables, slots, you know, basic stuff."

Carson smiled. "Good enough for me. Wait, am I gonna be alone during this thing while you meet up with William? If so, yes!"

Spencer smiled. "Nice try, kid, but I called in backup to help me out. Guess who, and you get a cookie." He had brought some sweets with him, just in case.

"Okay, let's see...uh...is it Woody?"

"Nope."

"Johnny?"

"Naw."

"Jay?"

"Not even close."

"Superfly Sister?"

Spencer almost laughed. "No."

Carson thought long and hard, then got an idea. "Michael?"

"Ding ding!" When they pulled into the hotel's parking lot, he grabbed two cookies, one for himself and one for Carson. She gladly accepted hers and began to nibble on it, and stopped. "Wait, it's Michael?"

"Yep. The new and improved Michael."

"Yes!" she said. "Way more better than home alone!"

Spencer smiled. She had loved Michael when they first met. Almost as if they were separated brothers meeting together for the very first time. They've been like that ever since. And now, their bond was even stronger since the adoption finally went through.

"So, what do you think William wants?" Carson asked as they walked through the lobby after they got their key cards.

"What?" Reid asked. Carson gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on, I don't think anyone is that dumb to call their abandoned kid out here for something this dumb...is he?"

"Well, maybe he is." Reid answered when they reached their room. He slid the card through and opened the door. They both gasped when they saw their room.

It was...amazing. The soft light that flowed in through the white curtains gave a comforting effect. It was a two-bedroom suite with a pull-out couch, a flat screen TV, free wi-fi, and two bathrooms.

"Dang...this is nicer than our apartment." Carson said as she dumped her stuff on one of the beds. It really was nicer. Their apartment was a complete mess. Books, clothes, and coffe cups (usually Spencer's, but sometimes Carson's) scattered the floor.

"Yeah." Spencer agreed as he dumped his stuff on the second bed too. They hadn't brought much. Spencer had brought his famous messengerbag and a backpack Carson brought a duffel bag and a backpack, and her guitar. She planned to play on a street corner as part of raking in more cash.

She sat down against the pillows and took it out and tuned it. She practiced all her important instruments every day. Her most important instruments were her violin, drums, piano, saxophone, and electric guitar. She played other ones too, but she rarely played them for her shows. She quickly got settled in and tuned and played the first few notes to "Free Falling" by Tom Petty.

Spencer listened for a few minutes and walked outside and pulled out his phone. He had promised his dad he would call when he landed. He flipped it open and realized he had a voice mail. He groaned and answered it.

"_Hey, Spencer...uh...it's your father. Call me when you get this."_

Spencer quickly hung up and went back inside. He would call after Michael came. Carson was in the middle of her song but stopped when Reid came in.

"When's Michael gonna get here?" she asked.

"I dunno, kid. Hey, wanna see a video?"

"Sure. Two girls, one cup?" she asked hopefully.

Spencer looked at her. "Just because you're a lesbo doesn't mean I have to be pulled into THAT." he said, pulling out this laptop. "I found these string of videos on YouTube called "Llamas in hats"."

He lied down on the bed next to Carson and looked up the video. He clicked on "Llamas in hats". Carson laughed at the crude animation. When it was over, she typed on the laptop. "I found this one video called "Mount Olympus:Hotel and Amusement Park"."

They spent the rest of their time watching videos until Spencer put his laptop on the nightstand and they both fell asleep side by side listening as the soft jazz music of Louis Armstrong filled the air in the crisp, August evening.


	11. Chapter 11- Episodes

Spencer woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He checked his watch and realized that he and Carson had fallen asleep and had last an hour and a half. Carefully, without waking Carson up, he climbed out of bed and turned off the music. He then walked over to the door and answered it. He smiled when he saw who was knocking.

"Michael!"

Michael smiled and walked in. "How'd the meeting go?" he asked.

"I didn't meet up with him, yet. Said I would call him back after you came."

"Genius. Oh, by the way, I found this when I got the camera at your place. What genius leaves this behind?" Michael said, taking a small bottle out of his pocket and tossing it to Reid. Reid was confused. He hadn't forgotten anything, had he? He read the bottle label and almost slapped himself for forgetting something this important.

It was Carson's pills.

"Damn it, how could I have forgotten this?! Thanks, Michael!" Spencer said, relieved there wouldn't be a problem with Carson and her schizoeffective disorder. "Wait, why'd you take the camera?" he asked.

Michael pulled it out of the blue Jansport backpack he was carrying, along with two pairs of glasses. "I don't think we'll need it, but I brought it along, just in case something happens to our Camera Eyes." he said. Woody the doctor had managed to fit tiny cameras into pairs of glasses so they could take documented footage of their awesome lives. "Did Enrique swing by yet?"

"No, but he said he'll call after he checks in with the Letters captain. Enrique had called him on the plane. He had gotten into the Men of Letters, too. He would check in with the captain, Harry Potter, for them. His real name was Harry Keller, but Potter was his code name. Everyone had code names. Spencer's was his stage name, Moonwalker Jackson, Enrique's was Richie Valencia, also his stage name, and Michael's was Marshall Erikson, the guy from _How I met your Mother._

"Hey, I gotta go outside to make a quick call, alright?" Michael said.

"Alright." Spencer replied.

As soon as Michael left and closed the door, Carson began to stir. Usually, she woke up peacefully from a nap, but not this time. Her face was in a pained expression, her body was tense, she made small whimpering noises, and she clutched onto the sheets as if it was her only lifeline. Spencer sighed. Another episode.

Spencer raced over to Carson's bedside and rubbed her back. He knew firsthand that he needed to ease Carson out of her nightmare. He had done this more than once. "Sshh, hey, hey, it's alright, Carly. It's just me, Spencer." he gently whispered. He called her by her real name when she was having an episode. That's why she only goes by Carson.

Carson whimpered once more, then slowly opened her eyes. Relief flooded her when she saw it was only Spencer. "S-s-spence-r-r?" she whispered. She hated when this happened. She hated breaking down and being vulnerable and weak while her brother had to be strong for her. She knew it broke his heart to see her like this. Every time it happened, she tried to stop, force herself to calm down, but every time, she failed, like now.

Spencer continued to comfort Carson by holding her and rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Carson continued to shake and sob and whimper as she felt her episode come. There was always pain when it came. Horible headaches, upset stomach, and soreness. This was why she needed her brother. She held onto his arm tightly and didn't let go until most of it had passed.

The worst of the episode had passed, but there was still some pain. She loosened her grip on Spencer's arm and whimpered quietly. She was still crying, but only tears ran down her face now, and her shaking had reduced to trembling. Spencer continued to get her through, being strong for her. He waited until she was quiet and was sure she'd calmed down some when he whispered, "I think you should take the pills."

Carson nodded desperately. She needed a way out from the pain, and she knew the pills helped. She watched as Spencer took two pills out of the bottle with some water. He held them out for her, and she swallowed them with the water. Spencer lied down beside her on the bed and hugged her. He brushed away the faint tear marks on her cheeks. In a matter of minutes, she stopped crying completely, stopped trembling, and her pain had subsided.

She yawned. She was still very exhausted from sleeping for only an hour and a half and from her episode. She kept falling asleep in Spencer's arms. Spencer took notice and whispered into her hair, "Go to sleep, baby. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Carson leaned more into Spencer and yawned again. She snuggled next to Spencer and was asleep in a matter of minutes, due to the small dosage of sedatives laced in the pills. Spencer looked down and saw she was asleep. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Scarlet Reid."


	12. Chapter 12- Michael!

"What?! What do you mean they're here?" Michael said.

He was standing outside the door talking to their Brotherhood Chief, Chief Kelso. He called to see if they were good for Las Vegas, that they didn't have a case, but something about DeSalvo, a mob boss, came up.

"I don't know how they found out, but DeSalvo found out about Spencer coming to Vegas to see William, so they're going after both of them and William's new family." the Chief answered.

"Wait, why's he going after Matt?"

"Tony Mazara, Matt's manager, owes money to DeSalvo. He thinks if he gets his best performer, his dad, and dad's new family, he'll get the cash he wants."

"So...I'm guessing I'm not gonna be able to pay my apartment rent?"

"Nope. Sorry, Michael."

"Alright...I'll see you dudes later."

Michael hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. He stood up and walked back into the room. He found Carson asleep next to Spencer. Spencer looked up when Michael walked in.

Michael saw the bottle of pills on the nightstand. "Another one?"

Spencer nodded, then got up from the bed without waking up Carson. He took the bottle and went to go put it in his bag. "It's getting worse, Michael. She keeps getting them all the time. During the day, during the night...it's madness."

Michael sighed. He was familiar with Carson's schizoeffective disorder. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"She's in pain all the time, hardly gets any sleep, and even when she does sleep, she wakes up from nightmares. She has really bad hallucinations during the day, the light hurts her eyes, and her physical symptoms render her paralyzed. Yeah, it's bad."

Michael looked over at Carson's sleeping form. She had curled into a tiny ball and wrapped the blankets around her tightly when Spencer got up, but she still kept on sleeping.

"Bro, I got...bad...no, good...no-wait...well, news. The Chief called and said that DeSalvo found out about you coming to see William. They're coming after both of you and his new family for the money Mazara owes DeSalvo. Not sure if them coming for him is good or bad news." Michael said. "He didn't tell me if they had a planned attack strategy, but they're coming."

"I'm not sure if that is good or bad news either." Spencer said. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop, and the music to Michael Jackson's _Moonwalker _ game began to play. Michael smiled and sat down next to him. "What level are you on?" he asked.

"Level 12, but I need dance power fast if I want to make it to 13, and bro, I want to make it to 13." Spencer said, already tapping on the keys. "I guess I won't be able to meet up with William today. I'll give him a call and tell him I'll meet him tomorrow." Spencer ended the game and picked up his phone while Michael turned on the TV.

Spencer dialed the familiar number and put it on speakerphone. It rang twice, but it wasn't William who picked up. It was a woman. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh. Uh..." Spencer said, caught off-guard. "Is William Reid there?"

"No, who is this?"

"Matthew Jackson. I'm a business associate of William." Michael shot him a slightly amused and confused look. Spencer waved it off.

"Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell him I can't meet him today, but I can probably find him tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll tell him. Bye."

"Bye. Thank you." he said, hanging up the phone.

Michael still looked at him confused. "Well?"

"I think I just talked to his wife." he said, tossing the phone on the coffee table and putting his head in his hands. "Great. We got prices over our heads that I have to deal with."

"Could be worse. Could've seen what the 40-something year old version of you would've looked like on a Monday."

Spencer looked at him then punched him playfully on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Michael said, rubbing his arm.

Spencer smiled, but then heard Carson in the next room. "Go deal with her." Michael whispered. Spencer shot from the couch like a bullet into the room where Carson was. She was waking up, but had trouble fully opening her eyes. When she did, she smiled a bit when she saw Spencer.

She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:20."

"Damn, I was asleep for a long time."

Spencer smiled, then pulled Carson's arms to stand up. "Guess who's here."

"Michael!" Carson said happily. She ran into the next room and found Michael there, sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when she came in. "Hey, kid!"

Carson ran up to Michael and they hugged each other. Michael pulled Carson onto the couch. "Bro, you gotta eat more. You feel like a bag of flour." he said, poking Carson's stomach.

Spencer came in and sat next to Michael. "What you guys wanna watch?" he asked. Michael and Carson both answered at once, "Rocky." Spencer smiled and turned on the movie. They all sat back and spent the rest of the night watching the entire Rocky series.


	13. Chapter 13- DeSalvo

The next day, Spencer heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see who was standing there, smiling. "Enrique, what took so long?" he said jokingly.

"Delay, or some biz, I don't remember. I was pretty stoned." he said, walking into the room and looking around. "Where's Carson? Did Mike swing by yet?"

"They left earlier to the casinos. They're gonna try and swing Carson in by pulling a few favors from the manager."

"Does that actually work?"

"It worked last time in '89." Spencer reminded Enrique. When they were 7, they had managed to get into casinos when they promised the managers they would keep out the gang bangers.

"Well, what do we do?" Enrique asked.

"It's almost 12. I couldn't meet William yesterday because of one of Carson's...well, you know," Enrique nodded. "So I called and said I would meet him today. He called earlier and said to meet him at the law offices at 12, so...let's roll." He grabbed his messengerbag.

They both headed out the door and into the parking lot where Spencer's rental car was waiting. They both got in and set off for the law offices.

25 minutes later...

Spencer and Enrique got out of the car, but stopped at the building's entrance. Spencer took a deep breath. "Well, this is it." he breathed.

"Yep." Enrique replied. "The big finish."

Spencer saw an empty lot next to the building. He saw Enrique looking at the lot too. "Aren't the guys we know from the Moody Blues cover band here?" Enrique nodded.

"Wanna call them for a game of baseball?"

Enrique nodded again. Spencer took out his phone to call, but saw three reflections in the screen. He was not happy with who was standing behind them. "It's DeSalvo and his cronies. Don't look back." Spencer said quietly to Enrique.

Before any of them could do anything, however, DeSalvo threw the first punch at the back of Spencer's head. Spencer and Enrique turned and Spencer returned his punch right into his guts.

"You wanna go, DeSalvo?" he snarled. "Come on, let's go."

oOo

"Someone call the cops. There's some guys fighting in the lot next door."

William Reid looked up from his paperwork and stared out the window, seeing as how he had a view of the empty lot. Sure enough, there were five guys fighting in the lot. He was used to it. Fights were common in Vegas. "Probably gambling debts." William thought. He froze when one of the guys turned around. He immediately recognized the light brown hair and brown eyes.

It was Spencer! Spencer Reid!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" William thought as he ran out the door and into the lot. He recognized Enrique Gonzalez immediately. He saw who they were fighting. They were fighting with some guys. All Italian. What the hell, did Spencer owe them money or something?

Before he could react, Spencer kicked one of them square in his stomach and sent him tumbling backwards. Enrique punched his guy out cold and went to help Spencer with the remaining man.

William didn't think, just reacted. He grabbed the guy's and Spencer's collars, then pulled Spencer and him apart.

Spencer looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly and looked at the guy angrily. "If I ever see you little motherfuckers around here doin' crap like that again, I'm gonna smash your face."

The guy sneered at him, turned away, and walked. William let go of Spencer's collar and was surprised at his clothes. He was wearing combat boots, jeans, and an old scarlet T-shirt that said, "Team Gryffindor" in gold letters with the gold Gryffindor lion below.

Spencer looked at him. "Hey, William." he said, before turning his head and coughing up blood.

oOo

"Ow, son of a...god, those guys wear too many rings. I'm only wearing two, plus a wrist cuff." Spencer said as he duct taped old pieces of cloth he found in the bottom of his backpack to his cuts.

"To be fair, you did hit one of his cronies with the cuff." Enrique said as he too duct taped cloth to his cuts.

"Dont defend the enemy, 'rique."

"Right, sorry."

Enrique and Spencer were sitting in William's empty office doing what they could to their wounds. William went to see if he could get their computer tech to track down those guys, and didn't fully agree with their medical opinion for their cuts.

"Shoot, how'd he find us? I thought there were other mob bosses here in Las Vegas, I was so sure that they'd drive him outta town." Spencer said, taping another cut closed.

"No, he has alliances here. At this rate, he'll get us in no time." Enrique said, finishing up his "bandaging".

"I just don't get it. Why does he go after William too? I would get if he just goes after me for the cash, but why the father, too?" Spencer said.

"Maybe he's doing this for more cash? Thinks Mazara'll pay more?"

"Yeah, but there's a whole lot more people to choose from here. Why not one of the guys from the band, why not Carson, why not you? There's a lot more people than just William and the other family."

"That is true. I don't know, either he's really got a plan like that, or he's planning something else more bigger."

"Are we over thinking this?"

"Not at all."

Spencer sighed. He finished up and shoved all the cloth and tape back into his pack. He stood up and walked around for a bit. Something sitting by the computer caught his eye.

"'rique. Family portrait."

Enrique walked to stand next to him. It was a picture of William, a woman with short blonde hair, and two boys. They were all dressed in their best clothes and smiling. The picture was set behind glass in a light wooden frame. It would've been just a normal picture, if it weren't for the fact that the boys looked vaguely like Spencer when he was younger.

"Whoa. That is..." Enrique began.

"Weird, freaky?" Spencer offered. There were so many words to describe this.

"I was gonna go with confusing, but yeah, good way to go." Enrique said.

Spencer then looked at William's computer and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Sitting there, on the old wood desk, was an even older looking vintage Coleco. Enrique and Spencer laughed quietly.

"Jeez, how old is this guy?!" Enrique said, laughing.

"I have no idea!" Spencer said in between laughs.

Their laughs quickly subsided, though, when a loud bang was heard right outside the door. They both looked at each other. Enrique walked to the door and opened it while Spencer kept his distance.

The people Spencer and Enrique least expected to see there came rushing in...


	14. Chapter 14- It's only logical

"What the hell?!" Spencer said as he jumped back from the people.

"Ben, Johanna, Diana?! What're you guys doing in Vegas?!" Enrique said.

Ben, Johanna, and Diana were the last three members to the childhood band Spencer and Enrique got their headstarts from, the Jackson Friends.

Their band name carried on. The Jackson Friends was the name of Michael's family band, then he gave it to Spencer. Spencer gave Carson's band the name. It's been sort of a family heirloom. Spencer still carried on with their band. He was solo and band.

Ben was a normal-looking guy. Black hair, blue eyes, and regular build. He was from Vegas like Spencer and Enrique.

Johanna was tall, 6'4. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a native-born Texan. She has a strong Texan accent and moved to Vegas when she was 5.

Diana was from New York, but moved to Vegas when she was still a baby. She was African American, has short black hair and brown eyes. She met Enrique when she was 6, and began a relationship when they were 16. They were still dating.

"Guys..." Ben said, out of breath. "DeSalvo...minions...poker house...counting cards...huge rumble...chase...ran here..."

"DeSalvo was counting cards at the poker house and picked a huge fight with you, so you ran here?!" Spencer said. Enrique looked at him, bewildered. He couldn't understand what Ben was saying, and he made up his own language.

"I think they know we're here! I still smelled bad cologne before we ran into the building." Diana said, not as out of breath as Ben.

"Well, I'm not sure about that. It could've been bad Italian cologne, or it might have been old man cologne, who knows?" Spencer offered. He walked to the window and pulled up the shades. He looked out the window at the entrance to see if DeSalvo was there. All there was were men in suits and ties.

Spencer sighed in relief. "It's alright guys. No one except sell-outs."

Everyone sighed in relief. The three new arrivals then noticed the vintage Coleco sitting on the desk. Like Spencer and Enrique, they laughed.

"Bro, how old is your dad?! He does know we have Apple now?!" Johanna said.

Spencer shook his head. "This menso's really old. I could do the mental math, but I really don't care anymore."

After a minute, their laughs subsided, leaving them with a problem; for the first time in their awesome lives, the Jackson Friends were bored.

"Hey, wanna go see if we can stir up some trouble?" Ben said. Everyone agreed, so they all went and explored the law firm.

oOo

"Whoa! Spencer, there's violins, violas, and basses here!" Enrique shouted back to Spencer across the main office.

"What?!" Spencer said, reappearing at once from the evidence room. "No way, this place has no class whatsoever!"

"Dude, he's telling the truth! I see two basses, three violins and one viola!" Ben shouted to Spencer, already inspecting the instruments with his hands pulled inside of his sleeves. He was afraid it was evidence and would contaminate it.

"Ben, it's alright. It's clean." Enrique said, reading the tags attached to each instrument. "They're only here because there was a shipping problem, so they can't send them until next week."

"Oh. Okay." Ben said. He put down the viola and pulled out his hands from his jacket sleeves.

Ben has always been very cautious, especially after he was sent to juvie for crimes he didn't commit. When he was 10, he was accused of breaking and entering a diner and stealing the cash. He was found guilty and sent to juvie for two years. Later, they found out it was a kid with a grudge against Ben, so he made himself look like him, then did the crime himself. Unfortunately, he had already died from a shootout, so he wasn't brought up against the charges. Ben was let go a year and a half into his sentence with a full apology and $10,000, but it didn't make up for what Ben suffered. He never talked about it with anyone except the band. They helped him move on after he was released. He's always been thankful to them for that.

Spencer, Johanna, and Diana now entered the main office where Enrique and Ben were. "Whew. How much you think this costs?" Diana asked Spencer.

"I'd say $10,000 on the legal market, $5,000 on the black market." Spencer estimated from looking at the instruments. "That is, if they play. If they're just for show, the price will go down significantly."

"Well, there's only one way to know, is there?" Ben said evilly in a jokingly way. He sat down in a chair and took one of the basses in his hand, the bow in the other. "Come on, me against Spencer, who objects?"

Everyone looked at Spencer.

Spencer smiled and shrugged. "It's only logical..."


	15. Chapter 15- Gunshots

Spencer took a seat in the chair across from Ben. He took a bow and a bass in his hand. "Any requests?" Spencer asked.

"Hey, how 'bout a Smooth Criminal showdown?" Johanna said.

"Hm. Not bad." Ben said, putting his bow on the strings, and said in a deep voice, "Ready, Rudolph?"

Spencer put his bow on the strings and said in a kiddish voice, "Ready, Santa!"

oOo

"Hey, what's that? Is that bass music?"

"Is that Smooth Criminal?"

William Reid's head shot up. He listened closely, and distinctly heard faint bass music. It DID sound like Smooth Criminal, but it sounded familiar to him, and he didn't know why. He didn't listen to Michael Jackson much, so he wasn't familiar with him. But Spencer was...

He calmly walked out of his office, not finding anything on the guys Spencer was fighting with, and rushed down to the evidence room when no one could see him. He knew there were orchestra instruments down there, and since he didn't find the two of them in his office, he knew where they were.

He quietly walked into the evidence room, and into the adjoining main office, but stopped when he realized something. Spencer knew how to play bass? He really missed out on his life. Maybe he should wait a bit to see how well he played.

He hid behind the corner and looked in.

There were five people in total. Spencer was at the bass, but there was a guy playing the other one William didn't know. He looked familiar, though...

He looked at the two other women. They looked familiar too. Why did these people look familiar to him? He never met them before, did he?

He then remembered why he was hiding there and moved to look. Fortunately, they were still playing, but it wasn't Smooth Criminal. It wasn't even on basses anymore. It was on violins. Spencer was still playing, but this time it was with the black-haired girl.

"Hey, what's the name of this song again? I forgot." the black-haired man asked. Enrique answered, "Ben, it's Beethoven."

The woman went and played another song different from the one Spencer was playing.

"That's Mozart, Diana!" the second woman said. She had a strong southern accent.

"Oops! Sorry, Johanna!" Diana said. She stopped playing and went back to the same song Spencer was playing.

So, these were their names. Ben, Johanna, and Diana. William mentally stored it into his mind. He had a feeling they weren't long distance friends. He continued to listen to them play until a bang could be heard above them. They stopped playing at once.

"What was that?" Spencer said, setting the violin and bow down. Diana did the same and looked up at the ceiling. Another bang, except this time louder.

"There's not more of us coming, is there?" Enrique asked, looking at Ben. He looked at Enrique and slowly shook his head no. Diana shot her head back and looked at Enrique. "I knew I smelled bad cologne before we came in here."

They all looked at each other. They knew what the bangs were.

Gunshots.

In a flash, they were up the stairs, not seeing William, and bolted into the office. Standing there, in the middle of the room, with a shotgun in hand, was-

"DeSalvo!" all five of them snarled.


	16. Chapter 16- Explanation

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Spencer yelled at DeSalvo. "I thought I told you to leave and don't come back!" he said, advancing on DeSalvo. He turned the gun on Spencer. "Touch me and I'll kill you." DeSalvo said, while people around them gasped and screamed.

William stood there motionless. He came up the same time as Spencer and his friends came up. His son had a gun pointed at him and there he was, standing there like a stupid person! 'Come on, come on, think of something!' William thought to himself hurriedly, trying to think up of something.

But, his friends had already thought of something first. It all happened in a blur. Enrique rushed up next to Spencer and made to hit DeSalvo, but it was too late. DeSalvo hit Spencer on the side of his head with the gun. Spencer fell to the floor, out cold, with blood streaming from the side of his head.

Enrique looked at DeSalvo. "You're dead."

Enrique managed to punch DeSalvo, but DeSalvo stepped back and opened fire on Enrique. But he did something no one had never seen before. He DODGED them, one by one. It was like something from the Matrix. He ducked down and inched closer and closer to DeSalvo. William looked around rapidly. He couldn't see the other three people. What was Enrique doing?! Where did the three others go?!

He looked up and saw where they went. He nearly fainted. He thought he was insane, there was no way this was happening. They were...WALKING ON THE CEILING!

They walked quietly on the ceiling, trying not to make a sound. When they were directly above DeSalvo, Ben reached into his jacket's inside pocket, and pulled out a pistol with a leather handle.

William looked at the other people to see if they saw what he saw, but they were all staring at what Enrique was doing.

It all seemed unreal. This felt like a nightmare. William's son was out cold with a big blow to his head on the floor, there was a lunatic with a gun, and there were people walking on walls! What the hell was going on?!

William kept telling himself that this wasn't real, that this was some crazy nightmare he was having before he actually met Spencer. No matter how hard he pinched himself, he couldn't wake up.

When he failed at that, he tried to get his head together and try to figure out what they were doing. They were above him, and Enrique was in front of him, just dodging bullets.

'Come on, think, you idiot!' he thought to himself. There was a guy with a gun, and all he could do was stare.

Then it clicked.

William immediately figured out what their tactic was. Enrique wasn't going to attack him, at least not yet. He was taunting him, distracting him, while the real attack was going on right above him, it all made perfect sense!

William watched as they made sure no one was looking, then, with a voice like a burst of thunder, Ben shouted as loud as he could, "HEY, SCUZZO!"

When DeSalvo looked up, Ben pointed the gun at him, and DeSalvo froze.

"Put the gun down, scuzzo. Don't get any bright ideas." Ben said, not lowering his gun. Upon further inspection, William noticed what kind of handgun it was. It was a Colt.

Slowly, carefully, DeSalvo lowered his gun and dropped it on the floor. Spencer came to seconds later and came up behind him and kicked him right on the side of the head. He fell to the floor out cold with a thud.

"See how you like that, scumbag." he muttered under his breath. He turned to assess the damage done. There were bullet holes. A lot. God, what was he after? This couldn't be about cash, this was something bigger than that. He was more worried about witnesses right now. How was he gonna explain all this to Homeland Security without giving away the Brotherhood's secret?

Ben, Johanna and Diana had walked off the walls and were now walking back on the floor. Ben spoke first. "Guys, this is more than cash now. DeSalvo doesn't go this ballistic over a few thousand dollars."

"Yeah, but that's not the problem now. We gotta figure out how to come up with a logical explanation to all this." Spencer said. "The press is gonna have a field day with this. We're dead meat if the Brotherhood is discovered."

"Well, I got one idea. It's a long shot, but it just might work." Enrique said, smiling. He pulled his small, golden, "magical" pocket watch he got from his grandfather. He went to work on his plan immediately.

oOo

"I think that's the last of it." Ben said, climbing down the ladder, taking off his gloves. "Let's hope we didn't miss any bullet holes."

"Please, this is the best the place has looked since it was BUILT." Spencer said, looking over the room, quite pleased with their work.

Enrique's idea to keep their secret worked perfectly. He had used his pocket watch to hypnotize the witnesses into forgetting the whole event. Who said hypnotism didn't work? After all, it was his specialty at the Brotherhood.

While he was doing that, the rest of them went to work repairing the damage done to the room from the bullets. They threw out DeSalvo a long time ago. They put spackle over the holes, replaced plants with noticeable holes in odd places, etcetera. Most of the people had gone back to work, all but one. The one person they didn't hypnotize, William Reid.

"Bro, how are you gonna explain all this without giving yourself away to what you've done with your life?" Ben said, leaning on the wall next to Spencer and crossing his arms, looking out at the now busy office. "He's gonna want an answer."

"Easy. I won't give him an answer." Spencer said. "He doesn't know about the past 14 years of my life, so why should he know about the next 14?"

"I know that part, but he's not gonna stop bugging you until he gets what he wants."

"Well, let him bug. One thing I remember about bullies, they always get bored if I don't react."

"Yeah, but he's a bully with paternal feelings toward you. It'll just make it more harder to shake him off."

"Hot damn, I forgot he was my dad!"

"Technically, Michael's your dad, but if you wanna go that way, then okay."

"Technically, he's your dad too."

Michael had adopted Ben when he was 18, like Spencer and Enrique. All three of them were brothers.

"But that's not the point! We gotta come up with an excusable lie!" Ben said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "If we don't, we gotta come up with one for Homeland Security!"

"You don't think he'll rat us out, do you?" Spencer said sarcastically. "Oh no, I hope we don't get CIA on our tails!"

"Dude!" Ben said, slapping him in the face.

"Ow! Ben, you bastard!" Spencer said, looking angrily at him.

"Sorry, had to be done." Ben said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as he spoke.

"Fine, if you're so serious about this." Spencer said. "Uh...let's say that I owed a debt-no, wait, a lot of debts to him, and he came to whack me."

"It won't work. You're awesome at poker. If anything, HE should owe YOU cash."

"Yeah, you're right."

The rest of the band finished and walked up to join them.

"Hey, what are we gonna tell Will Reid?" Diana asked. "He's gonna wanna know."

"We were thinking of an excuse, but all we got was poker debts." Spencer said.

"Hey, what about...damn, I don't got nothing." Diana said.

Spencer smiled. "Well, this is the worst meeting of geniuses ever. Madame Jo, you take the floor."

"That's kinda surprising we don't have anything, since we're all geniuses like Spence." Johanna spoke. "It's like Flash without his speed."

"Or Green Lantern without his green lantern." Enrique said.

"Or Captain America without America." Diana said.

"Guys, explanation?" Ben said, looking at them.

"Oh, right!" Enrique said. "Uh..."

"What if we just don't give him an excuse?" Johanna said. "What if we lie and say that it's top secret FBI stuff and that you can't tell?" Johanna told Spencer. "It could work."

Spencer thought for a moment. "Deal. There's a possibility it could fool the clueless dude. I'll give it a shot."

Ben looked behind Spencer. "Oh, shit. Maybe we should've been running instead of talking."

"Bro, what are you talking about?" Spencer said, confused. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Then he got it almost immediately. He hung his head low. "He's been standing right behind me this entire time, hasn't he? He heard the whole thing. He's still standing behind me, isn't he?" he said despairingly.

"It was nice knowing you." Diana said.


	17. Chapter 17- The ad

"William, look, it was just a huge misunderstanding! He wasn't going after me, he was going after some other dude with the same name as me!"

"Well then why did he look like he was hell-bent on killing you earlier?!"

"I don't know, none of us do!"

Spencer and William were arguing in William's office. The rest of the gang had stuck behind, but were listening right outside the door.

"Jeez, it sounds brutal in there." Enrique said, pressing his ear to the door.

"Like Spider-Man and Joker going into a Jamba Juice." Ben remarked.

"Oh, now it went silent." Johanna said, listening next to Enrique.

"Kill him, Moonwalker, kill him!" Diana said.

oOo

"Look, I honestly don't know who the hell he's trying to go after, but for God's sake, it isn't me!" Spencer lied. "I have no idea who this man is!"

"If you didn't know him, why did you call him 'DeSalvo' when you saw him?" William defended.

'Shoot, why did I do that?' Spencer thought. "D'oh! Fine, there might've been a slight chance I knew his name, but nothing more!"

William sighed. He had no way of knowing if his son was telling the truth or not. "Fine, but can you _at least_ explain what the hell happened out there with the M-16 and the Matrix guy and the people walking on walls?"

Spencer sighed. He had lots of explaining to do.

"Well, first, the 'Matrix' man. He's a former CIA agent." Spencer lied once again. Enrique actually learned that trick from their extensive Brotherhood training, but he wasn't about to go into that now and reveal their secret. "Their training is crazy."

William looked at him and thought about it. "Enrique's ex-CIA?"

"Oh, wow, you remembered him. Yeah, when I got into the FBI, he felt like giving back to the world, you know. But then he got shot in his left knee, and he couldn't work anymore." Spencer said.

Part of that was true. Enrique did get shot in the knee during one of their Brotherhood missions, but he just threw a bandage on it and did desk work for three weeks until his wound healed.

"Now, the people walkin' on walls." Spencer said. "It's one of the most crowning achievements of the CIA. I was the one who developed and made them. Enrique snuck them out for us when he left the agency."

He banged his fist against the sole of his left shoe. William heard a metal bang with each hit. "Magnets. I created magnets to stick to the metal pipes in the wall, so yeah, people walkin' on walls."

William looked shocked at him. "You...you made those?"

"Yeah, but it ain't one of my best ones. You should see my other crap."

William was about to speak again, but Enrique came bursting in through the door.

"Spence, you gotta check this out! Some idiot put some ad of Moonwalker Jackson up on the digital billboard down the street!"

"WHAT?!" Spencer yelled. He raced to the window in the office, pulled it up, stuck his head out the window and looked down the street. He saw a bit of the ad before it disappeared and was replaced by an ad for dog food.

"Dammit!" Spencer shouted while he slammed the window shut. He recognized that photo. It was from when he was doing his Thriller tour in New York and he took a photo for the papers. He was wearing that same suit that Michael Jackson wore for his Thriller album cover.

He turned to Enrique and tried to be as discreet about Moonwalker Jackson as he could, because of William Reid. "Shit, he isn't doing a show here...is he?"

Enrique shrugged. "Dunno."

Spencer suddenly had a realization, something that he should've asked Ben and them earlier. "Shit..." he said, walking out of the office past his dad and Enrique. William looked at Enrique in confusion. "Who the hell's Moonwalker Jackson?"

Enrique looked at him for five seconds in shock and utter relief, and answered with a simple, "Famous YouTuber." He was so glad and equally shocked that William didn't know who the other MJ was. When William walked out of the office past Enrique, he smiled and trailed behind. This was good news.

Very good news.


	18. Chapter 18- Plan

Spencer didn't have to look far for his four other friends. He found them in the break room doing tacky magic tricks for the lawyers on break. Ben was in the middle of doing something with a top hat when Spencer came in.

"Guys, how come you came here? And where did Benny get a top hat?" Spencer asked them as he walked up to them.

"Tony sent us up here, but he didn't tell us why. I think he found out about you and Enrique coming here and decided to spring a concert from The Jackson Friends." Johanna answered, picking up the fake mini flowers she had made shower from her wand a few minutes earlier.

"And this is a collapsible hat." Ben said, pressing down the top of the top hat so that he had a flat black circle in his hands.

"Crap, he can't just spring a concert just like THAT on us!" Spencer said, snapping his fingers on 'that'. "We gotta get a new manager, 'cause this is gettin' outta hand. DeSalvo nearly killed us because of a debt Tony owes him."

"Guys, it's way more than that." Diana said nervously.

"What? What are you talking about?" Johanna asked, stuffing the fake mini flowers into her skirt pocket.

"I called Tony while you were in William's office. He told me that he payed off DeSalvo three MONTHS ago." Diana explained. "And I checked DeSalvo's phone records. He's been calling an unknown number on burner phones for the past two weeks."

Spencer took this in and thought about it. "Were you able to track the call number?"

"Yeah...yeah, I did." Diana said, shifting nervously. "The number belongs to Dr. Calvert Blitz, founder of the Blitz Corps."

Everyone stared at her in shock for a few moments. Spencer spoke up first. "Wait, Blitz is paying DeSalvo to kill us?"

"Sounds like it." Ben said.

"We gotta report this to the Chief." Diana said.

Everyone nodded, and Diana took out her phone to call him, but Spencer's phone rang.

Spencer glimpsed at the Caller I.D. Morgan? Why was he calling him, didn't they have two weeks off? He flipped open his phone and answered, "Reid."

"Hey, Pretty Boy, it's Morgan. Just calling to give you a heads-up. We got called in for a case in Las Vegas, so we're heading your way."

A slow, dropping feeling made Spencer's stomach lurch. If Tony WAS springing a surprise concert on them...NO! No, his secret would get out! Another feeling like that hit Spencer again. He hadn't even thought about how his dad would react to him still in show business.

He had these thoughts in five seconds. He quickly thought of a response.

"Okay, I'll guess I'll see you later."

'See you later'?! What was he doing?! He just threw out his planned exit strategy out the window!

He hung up with his face ghostly white.

"Guys, we'd better not have any more disturbances like these again!"

"Why can't we have any more disturbances?" Ben asked.

"I'm telling you why!" Spencer said. "The BAU is comin' to town!"

"Shit!" Diana exclaimed. "If we do have a concert here, then they'll find out you have another occupation! You can't have two jobs at once!"

Spencer hadn't even thought about that. He nearly fainted with all of these new revelations. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down enough so that he could think.

"Okay...here's my plan. I'll call Tony and see if we do have a concert. If we do, then I'll do rehearsals when I get breaks from the case and after from visits with William. On the night of the show, I'll feign sick with both of them and go to the show. Fortunately, no one except JJ knows, so they won't see the overlap. Sound good?"

All three thought about this new plan for a bit and agreed.

"Great. So it's agreed. We'll do our shows and-why are you all looking at me like-son of a bitch, it happened again, didn't it?"

Johanna nodded, and sure enough, Spencer came face-to-face with William when he turned around. He gulped.

"Shit." Diana said under her breath again. "It's 1987 all over again."

"Wait, what was 1987 again?" Ben said.

"When William first found out about Spencer's show business."


	19. Chapter 19- Beat it

Spencer once again sat in William's office, but this time, his feelings were more flared up than usual. Maybe it was because of all of William's yelling that had him on edge. He really wanted to punch something right now with a metal bat.

"Well, you would've known if you had been a part of my life!" Spencer yelled back for the first time. He needed to end this, this was getting out of hand and going nowhere.

"You still shouldn't have continued with this crap anyway! Singing is not for men, Spencer!" William yelled back.

"Screw you! There's a whole bunch of guys who sing! Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Akon, James Brown, Matchbox 20, a lot!"

"It doesn't matter! You won't ruin my reputation for your career!"

"EXCUSE ME?! If I was such a bother to you, why did you even drag me out here in the first place?! You could've disowned me, you know!"

"I thought there was a second chance. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, I can do whatever the hell I want with my life! It ain't yo choice no more!"

"The hell you will! You are NOT going to continue this 'Moonwalker Jackson' crap anymore! You're going to end this or I will!"

That was it.

Spencer lunged at William and held him by the front of his shirt against the wall. "Listen to me, old man." he snarled through clenched teeth. "You will have no connection to me whatsoever. This meeting never happened, and all documentation of you being even REMOTELY related to me will be eliminated. I am not your son. I am not Spencer Reid. I am Matthew Jackson."

Spencer let go of William and turned around. He walked out of the office not looking back, slamming the door behind him. He saw his friends looking at him worriedly.

"Well?" Johanna asked.

"I told him off. He told me that I won't ruin his reputation for my career. Once I get my laptop, I'll hack into some records and delete all documents that prove William Reid is my father."

Enrique smiled at him. "Good man. We really dodged a bullet. Tony isn't planning a concert.

"Oh, thank god! Listen, I gotta go to the cop station, so keep me posted on when Mike and Car get back."

"A'ight. Try not to get yourself killed, man." Ben said.

"I'll see you dudes later." Spencer said, walking as calmly as he felt out the door.

A DRIVE LATER

Spencer pulled into a parking lot at the police station a few hours later. Why were the law firms so far away from the station? That didn't make sense to Spencer at all. He shook off that thought and climbed out of his car, lugging his messenger bag out of the passenger seat and slinging it over his shoulder.

He nearly made it through the doors when he heard a voice behind him calling him by his adoptive name.

"Jackson! Yo, Matt!"

Spencer smiled and turned around. "Joey!"

Joey used to be Spencer's producer when he was still with the band.

"Spence, what you doin' here?"

"Me? I got a gun and a badge, what's a white rapper like you doing here on the other side of the tracks?"

"Word on the street is that you got a show comin' up, so I came to see if it was true. I got Hacker to track your phone."

"Wait, is that why it has that blinking red light on top?" Spencer asked, taking out his phone out of his pocket and turning the light off. "That's it, I gotta get another phone."

"Hey, how about a quickie? For old times sake?" Joey suggested.

Spencer looked at him in shock. "Dude! We're at a police station, and besides, where's the stage?"

"It's a fruit crate with a microphone hidden in the alley on the right."

"Okay, I gotta admit, you're pretty resourceful."

"Thank you."

"Sorry, man. I gotta pass."

"What's the problem?"

Spencer looked around nervously and back at Joey. "Okay, so I haven't exactly told the people I work with I'm a performer."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have another job while I'm with the FBI. If they find out, I could be fired with no where to go."

"Come on, man. Just one song and dance! I'll support you myself if I get you fired!"

Spencer looked around once more and sighed. "One, just one, and I'm wearing the fedora!"

"Of course." Joey said, taking off his black fedora and putting it one Spencer's head. He followed Joey into the alley where a crowd had already gathered in front of the 'stage'.

"Any requests?" Joey asked from the left side of the stage.

"Uh...do 'Beat It'!"

'Beat It' was hands-down Spencer's favorite Michael Jackson song of all time. Apparently it was everyone else's too, as they cheered when the music started up.

He waited anxiously for the intro to end and for the electric guitars to start playing. Once they did, he sprung into action.

"They told you don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face you'd better disappear!"

The crowd cheered.

"The fire's in their eyes, and their words are really clear, so beat it. Just beat it. Ooh!"

The crowd cheered even more when Spencer started dancing to the music. He smiled. This was going so well. Before he even knew it, he was almost finished with the song. He just needed the guitar solo. He smiled even more when he saw an electric guitar without a guitarist. He picked it up from it's stand and played the solo himself. The crowd went wild.

"Just beat it!"

Spencer sang the last bit and took a pose. The crowd was cheering, laughing and applauding. This is what he lived for. He loved to bring smiles to people, and with his line of entertainment, it was possible to bring smiles to all of North America.

Spencer smiled and walked off stage, guitar in hand.


	20. Chapter 20- Not right now

Spencer and the BAU were already on the jet, heading back to D.C. The case had been fairly easy.

Spencer couldn't understand the smirks that were on their faces when he walked into the police station earlier. He thought it was because of his clothes, but he had changed and they were still smirking.

He decided not to think of it and sat in the corner with a copy of the Shanamah. He had started learning about Afghani culture with Carson a while ago. JJ came up to Spencer and sat down next to him. "What story are you reading?"

"Uh...this story about Sohrab and Rostam."

"Oh, I read that one. If I was Sohrab, I would've just told Rostam to beat it."

Spencer's insides froze up. "Uh...yeah, totally."

From the other side of the plane, Spencer could hear Morgan and Elle having a playful argument about something.

"No way, that one's better!" Elle said.

"No way, you're wrong! Just beat it, Elle!" Morgan countered.

Spencer's head shot up. He was getting a little frightened now. He just assumed that his mind was making nervous analogies and went back to reading. Now Elle and Morgan were talking about something else.

"You're right, it does have a nice beat to it." Elle said

Everyone looked at Spencer with their smirks.

"What?" Spencer said casually.

"Give it up, Reid. Morgan recorded your street performance on his cell phone." Gideon said.

Spencer blushed deep red. "He did?"

Morgan typed something in his laptop, and a poorly made video of Spencer's act came up on the jet screens.

When the video ended, Spencer blushed a deep crimson red when the team applauded his performance. "I can't believe he got that."

"Spence, how come you didn't tell us you were a street performer?! That was awesome!" JJ said.

"Really?" Spencer said. "Well, I was afraid you guys would make fun of me because I have a decent singing voice."

"Decent? First, change decent to extraordinary. And second, why would we make fun of you for it?" Elle said.

"Almost everyone I knew did. My dad, bullies, people who knew me, neighbors. They actually started a petition once to stop me from practicing in my backyard. It didn't work."

"Well, those people are deaf, that was awesome." Morgan said.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, guys."

He went back to his book, but he wasn't really reading. He was thinking. A street performer. How did he not think of that? Those weren't technically jobs, that was a hobby!

He leaned back in his seat and smiled when he remembered about Garcia. How would she react to his singing voice?

He would tell them about Moonwalker Jackson, his musical side, later on. Maybe even possibly, Matthew Jackson, his second personality.

Just not right now.

The End...

?


End file.
